


Way Down Inside

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wants to try something new, and Adam is a die-hard romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Down Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://janescott.livejournal.com/profile)[**janescott**](http://janescott.livejournal.com/) for the usual beta, but also for spawning this idea in the first place!

"Adam?" Tommy called out as he stepped through the front door of Adam's house, the foyer dark except for a single candle flickering in a tall container. He walked over to the candle and found a small note in front of it, directing him to the bedroom. Tommy smirked a little and slipped the note into his pocket, and hurried up the stairs to Adam's room.

There were more candles here, maybe hundreds of them, casting a warm glow all through the room and filling the air with the scent of sandalwood. Tommy breathed in deep, the spicy-sweet smell filling his nostrils and settling him. His eyes finally made it to the bed, and somehow he'd managed to not notice Adam laying there, dressed in soft black sleep pants and nothing else.

"Hey." Tommy kept his voice soft, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere Adam had obviously carefully created. He moved to the side of the bed and bent down to kiss Adam softly, sighing when Adam's hand slid up his back to wrap around his neck. "What's this all about?"

"Remember that thing you said you wanted to try?" Adam didn't say anything else, but he didn't need to. Tommy felt his cheeks flush and his cock twitch, the thought of it enough to make his mouth go dry.

"Oh." Tommy stepped back as Adam stood, and let Adam strip him quickly, Adam's lips kissing a path down Tommy's body as each piece of clothing was tossed to the side. Tommy's breath was coming quicker as Adam pressed an open kiss to Tommy's hip bone, swiping his tongue through the crease of his thigh, his hands spread warm and wide on Tommy's lower back. He moved Tommy easily, directing him until he was tumbling back onto the bed. Tommy shifted backwards, feeling something cool and soft underneath him.

"Rose petals?" Tommy ran his hand over the comforter and came up with a handful of the soft, red things.

Adam crawled onto the bed, hovering over Tommy on all fours, a smile on his face that Tommy wanted to call conspiratorial and sweet at the same time. "Aren't they romantic?"

Tommy let out a noise that was somewhere near a laugh, but it was too fond to really make it. "Only you would make this romantic." He lifted himself up on his elbows and tipped his head until he could reach Adam's lips, the kiss staying deep and slow and lazy until Adam's hands started stroking over Tommy's body. They moved slow and easy, starting at Tommy's shoulders and sliding down to his hips and then starting over. Tommy felt drunk and heavy even though he'd had nothing to drink, and by the time Adam pulled away from his mouth and starting kissing a line down Tommy's chest, Tommy felt like he could sink through the bed.

Adam settled between Tommy's legs and pushed his thighs apart, bending to kiss the inside of each of his thighs. He slid his hands under Tommy's ass and lifted him off the bed, using his thumbs to spread Tommy wide. At the first touch of Adam's tongue to his hole, Tommy bucked his hips, a familiar fire shooting through his limbs. Adam worked slowly, swiping his tongue over the puckered skin until Tommy relaxed and it started to give, his tongue sliding just inside on every stroke.

"Fuck, Adam." Tommy's voice was thin and reedy already; Adam's tongue always drove him crazy, and knowing that this was only the beginning of what Adam had in store for him only made the fire burn hotter. Adam's tongue was pushing deep into him now, and Tommy's cock was hard and leaking on his belly, bouncing as he moved his hips, fucking himself on Adam's tongue. He groaned when Adam slid a finger in alongside his tongue, the drag of just saliva as lube making it feel like more.

"Ready for more, baby?" Adam sounded wrecked, and Tommy lifted his head to look down at him. His lips were all puffy and red, glistening with saliva, and Tommy almost moaned at the sight alone.

"Fuck, yeah, please." Tommy fell back into the pillow, watching as Adam grabbed a tub of lube Tommy hadn't noticed from the bedside table. They'd never used this kind before, and when Adam smeared it on his fingers Tommy could see that it was thick and creamy, not the thin, drippy stuff they usually used. His heart was beating harder as everything started to sink in, and Adam must have noticed. He rested his clean hand on Tommy's thigh and rubbed his fingers in a soft circle until Tommy caught his eyes. Tommy dropped his own hand to grip Adam's and nodded, answering the question that Adam didn't have to ask.

Tommy sighed when Adam pushed two fingers into him, the stretch comfortable and familiar. Their hands stayed tangled together on Tommy's thigh as Adam worked his fingers in and out, and it wasn't long before Tommy started to get impatient. Adam was going slower than usual, so much slower, and Tommy huffed. "Adam, come on. More."

"We'll get there, baby. Just relax." Adam rubbed the tip of a third finger around Tommy's hole, but he didn't push it in, just stroked it over the sensitive skin.

"But I can take this, we do this all the time." Tommy was gritting his teeth and gripping Adam's hand even harder, fighting against the urge to beg.

Adam finally pushed in the third finger, slow and firm. "I know you can, you take it so well." He twisted his fingers just the right way to make Tommy gasp and get his hips arching up off the bed. Adam's voice dropped to the low, filthy register that made Tommy's skin buzz and his cock jump, especially when Adam leaned up to press his lips right against Tommy's ear. "You look so pretty like this, stretched around my fingers, but you can take more, can't you, baby?"

Tommy's breath was coming in ragged gasps as Adam's fingers fucked into him slow and steady, his breath hot and moist against Tommy's skin. "Yeah, yeah, I can take more. Please." He could feel Adam's pinkie finger pressing against him now, not trying to push in, just letting him know it was there.

"What do you think you can handle? Can you take four?" Adam pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go, and pressed his pinkie against Tommy's hole, pushing just hard enough for the tip to slip in.

"Fuck, I can take it. More, Adam, please." Tommy's words came out on something like a sob, and Adam pushed in his pinkie, the finger slipping in easy. Tommy felt full and stretched, but there was no burn and no pain, and when Adam started moving his fingers again Tommy could barely catch a breath. His cock was rock hard against his belly and it jumped every time Adam twisted his fingers, filling him so completely that every movement rubbed against Tommy's prostate and sent shock-waves through him.

Adam sat back on his heels and Tommy could feel him looking. He forced his eyes open and almost shut them again when he saw the look on Adam's face, a look of fondness, of lust, and maybe of admiration. He was talking soft and under his breath, telling Tommy how pretty he was, how good, and telling him exactly what he looked like with his ass stretched full around his fingers. Tommy was rocking down against Adam's hand now, trying to get Adam to move faster or to push deeper, but Adam just placed a hand on Tommy's hip and held him still. His fingers moved slow and easy, and Tommy was feeling a weird combination of wound tight and completely relaxed when Adam finally pressed his thumb alongside his fingers.

"Are you ready baby? Ready to take my fist?" Adam's voice sounded different, like nothing Tommy had ever heard in bed, and he realized Adam was unsure.

Tommy tangled his fingers with Adam's where his hand rested on his hip, and forced his eyes up to make eye contact. "Fuck, yeah. Do it."

His breath caught in his throat when Adam pushed his thumb up inside, and holy fuck, that felt different. There was a definite burn now, the stretch so much more than Tommy was expecting, but it wasn't too much, Tommy could take it. He could feel the moment the base of Adam's hand pushed into him, a brief flare of pain before it was inside and Tommy's muscles closed down around Adam's wrist. They stayed like that for several long moments, Adam's hand just resting huge and present inside him, and Tommy panting, trying to pull in a breath. It was Tommy who broke the silence, and he shifted, his voice sounding small to his own ears.

"Move, Adam, come on. Fuck, do it."

Adam made a sound of relief, somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and Tommy almost came just from the feeling of Adam's hand shifting inside of him, his fingers curling into a fist. It was so tight inside and Adam couldn't move his hand a lot, but a little was more than enough. He turned his fist until his knuckles brushed against Tommy's prostate, and he rocked it back and forth until Tommy was writhing on the bed, soft moans spilling from his lips every time Adam moved his hand.

"Are you going to come like this, baby? With my whole hand inside you, without ever having your cock touched?" Adam's voice was back to that low, filthy sound again, and Tommy knew there was no way he'd be able to answer. "You look fucking gorgeous right now. You're stretched so tight, I can't believe my whole hand fits inside you. You're so good to take it like this, so good. I wish you could see how pretty you look, how perfect."

Adam made one final move with his hand, and it felt like he was pressing everywhere inside of Tommy all at once. Tommy cried out sharply, Adam's name somewhere in the wordless mess of noise that came out of his mouth as his cock twitched and he came all over his stomach. He had never come so hard in his entire life, and it felt like it would never stop, wave after wave slamming into him every time Adam's hand moved minutely inside him. He could feel come splattered over his stomach and chest, and he was pretty sure he'd felt some hit his chin. He was gasping for air and writhing on the bed, but then Adam was there, a firm hand on his chest, stilling him.

"I've got you, baby. Hang on." Tommy moaned softly as Adam uncurled his hand inside him, every movement causing another shock to ripple through him, no matter how slowly Adam moved. By the time Adam's fingers were sliding free of him, Tommy felt completely spent and boneless, and it was with great effort that he forced his eyes open.

Adam was still kneeling between his legs, but his hand was working hard and fast over his own cock, his eyes focused down on Tommy's come-streaked body. Tommy thought about what he must look like, come all over his skin, hole red and swollen and probably still gaping open, and he mustered up enough strength to shift down on the bed and wrap his hand around Adam's where it was stripping his cock and that was enough. Adam moaned loud and high, and came hard, spilling over his own hand and onto Tommy's body. Tommy could feel Adam's come dripping down his balls and over his hole, the cooling liquid feeling good on his sensitive skin. He felt Adam's lips press against his forehead and heard him whisper something soft, and then the bed lifted and Adam was gone. Tommy just laid there unmoving and listened to the sound of running water from Adam's bathroom, a citrussy scent joining the fading sandalwood of the candles.

Adam was back then, leaning over the edge of the bed and sliding his arms underneath Tommy's body. "Come on, baby. Let's go get you cleaned up.

Tommy protested, even as he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and snuggled into his chest. "I can walk, you know."

"I know you can." Adam made no move to set Tommy down, but he did dip his head and press a kiss to Tommy's sweaty head.

Tommy didn't complain again, because if he was being completely honest, he wasn't sure if he actually could walk. And it was kind of nice up here in Adam's arms, even if the walk to the bathroom was short. He practically moaned when Adam set him down in the bathtub, the hot water sinking into his muscles as he let himself slid deep into the water, the bubbles coming right up to his chin. He moved forward just enough to make room for Adam to slide in behind him, and then he settled lazily against Adam's chest.

Adam's hands worked slowly over Tommy's body, cleaning all traces of come from his chest before digging his fingers into Tommy's scalp, scrubbing just this side of too hard, exactly how Tommy liked it. When he'd rinsed Tommy's hair Adam's hands moved lower, fingers sliding past Tommy's cock to ghost over his hole, running around the rim lightly. Tommy gasped a little, but he still let his legs fall apart; it didn't hurt, exactly, but he could definitely feel it.

"How was it? Are you okay?" Adam sounded like he was actually worried, and Tommy fought against his loose limbs to turn in the water, crushing his lips against Adam's.

When he pulled back, he knew he had a stupid grin on his face, but he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm great, actually, and you're amazing. Thanks." Tommy dipped his head and pressed a wet, open kiss to the base of Adam's throat, scraping his teeth along the skin there just to hear Adam sigh. "Now, how about you carry me back to your bed and get me something awesome for dinner? I'm starving."

Maybe eating take-out tacos on a bedspread covered in lube and rose petals wasn't what most people would call romantic, but as Tommy leaned in to lick spicy sauce off of Adam's fingers, his tongue lingering longer than it needed to, he couldn't think of anything better than this.


End file.
